


Трубка мира

by Shae



Series: Будни Бейкер-стрит [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae





	Трубка мира

Эта история, которую я в зависимости от настроения называю то печальной, то радостной, во многом способствовала нашему сближению с Холмсом. Она случилась в один из тех дождливых ноябрьских дней, которыми так славится Англия.

Было сыро и пасмурно. Утром Холмс помог мне спуститься в гостиную, так как растяжение лодыжки сильно затрудняло мои передвижения по дому. Затем мой сосед исчез, оставив меня наедине с завтраком, свежей газетой и потрескивающими поленьями за каминной решеткой.

Вскоре завтрак был съеден, газета прочитана, и я заскучал. Как врач я понимал, что сейчас важно отлежаться и хотя бы пару дней не беспокоить ногу, чтобы в дальнейшем не чувствовать застарелого повреждения, но как человек деятельный я не находил себе места в четырех стенах. Я даже разобрал свои бумаги: на тот момент их было не так много, ибо история эта относиться как раз к тому периоду, когда мы с Холмсом только-только прониклись друг к другу доверием, и я успел принять участие всего в нескольких его делах. Я пробовал читать, но ни одна книга не занимала меня, пытался писать письма – и никак не мог себя заставить написать хоть строчку.

После очередной неудачной попытки в эпистолярном жанре я решил закурить и с помощью этого нехитрого процесса немного улучшить настроение. Я пошарил по карманам домашней куртки – сигар не было. Вероятно, я оставил их на прикроватном столике в спальне, и все, что нужно, – сходить за ними. Но покуда лестницы оставались для меня непреодолимым препятствием, я не рискнул беспокоить лодыжку. Вместо этого я кликнул миссис Хадсон, ответом мне было молчание, и я тут же вспомнил, что миссис Хадсон отправилась пополнять запасы провианта. Я был один, и никто не мог мне помочь.

Мысль о хорошей сигаре бередила душу.

Я осмотрелся – быть может, хотя бы одну сигару я оставил на каминной полке?

Но нет – моя давняя привычка все раcкладывать по местам и во всем соблюдать порядок, на этот раз сыграла со мной злую шутку.  
Однако вместо сигары я увидел персидскую туфлю, в которой Холмс хранил табак, и его трубку.

Сперва я не придал присутствию трубки на каминной полке никакого значения. Но через три четверти часа, когда я со всей отчетливостью осознал, что сигары для меня недосягаемы, а курить хочется нестерпимо, меня неожиданно посетила мысль позаимствовать трубку Холмса. Обдумав все аргументы и контраргументы, я уговорил себя тем, что Холмс, как курильщик со стажем, поймет мое нетерпение и с пониманием отнесется к моей слабости. Я взял его трубку.

Она была темно-коричневой, гладкой на ощупь, и хотя было видно, что состоит она из нескольких деталей, все их мастер подогнал очень точно друг к другу. В отверстие был уже заправлен табак – наверное, Холмс набил с вечера трубку и не стал курить – и это обстоятельство решило все за меня. Отщепнув лучину, я поджег ее от поленьев в камине и сунул в трубку.

В ту же секунду я почувствовал, что у меня горят усы, и выронил трубку. Она упала точно в огонь и занялась пламенем.

Одной рукой пытаясь успокоить обожженные губы, другой нашаривая кочергу, я пытался вытащить трубку из огня. Как и все в тот день, это маневр мне не удался: трубку я вытащил, но было уже слишком поздно – она сильно обуглилась и почернела. Я не нашел ничего лучше, чем бросить ее обратно, и тем самым замести следы. В то время у меня еще была надежда обмануть Холмса: я уже упоминал, что эта история с трубкой произошла в начале нашего знакомства, и я все еще сохранил некоторые иллюзии относительно его ума.

Знай я моего дорого друга лучше тогда, я и не подумал бы врать ему и говорить, что выходил в кухню, а услышав шум в гостиной, вернулся сюда и увидел человека, стремительно вылезающего в окно. Само собой, из-за больной ноги я не смог его догнать.

Но когда вернулся Холмс – усталый, но довольный: преступник был найден и передан в руки полиции – стыдясь своей неуклюжести и, главным образом, своей бесцеремонности и неумения сдерживать порывы, я рассказал ему именно эту историю, добавив, чтобы он проверил, не пропало ли у него что-нибудь.

Холмс спокойно выслушал меня, пожал плечами и без слов поднялся к себе. Через некоторое время он спустился, переодевшись, и сказал, что надеется отужинать в моем обществе и отметить удачное раскрытие дела. С этими словами он вышел.

Он действительно вернулся к ужину, и мы прекрасно посидели в тот вечер. Холмс много шутил, что показалось мне добрым знаком: он поверил в мою историю. Меня, конечно, глодала совесть, но признаться в содеянном было невыносимо стыдно.

Через пару дней, когда нога моя совсем уже перестала болеть и история о моем – довольно позорном – поступке почти изгладилась из памяти, оставив лишь мутный осадок недовольства собой, я получил посылку. То был сверток, упакованный в простую коричневую бумагу и перевязанный суровой нитью. Я развернул его: там, в аккуратной коробочке с гравировкой «to Dr Watson» лежала новехонькая трубка – родная сестра той, что трагически погибла в пламени всего несколько дней тому назад не без моего участия.

Это был, пожалуй, самый ужасный момент за всю мою жизнь: я понял, что уличен во лжи человеком, доверием и дружбой которого исключительно дорожил и искренне надеялся пользоваться впредь.

За ужином, несмотря на весь стыд и неловкость, которые я испытывал, я все же решился поговорить с Холмсом, объясниться и извиниться: в большей степени за обман – потерю любимой трубки я готов был ему возместить.

– Холмс, мне… Я поступил крайне опрометчиво – попросту бесчестно, когда утаил от вас всю правду. Да, это действительно я… изничтожил вашу трубку, и я приношу вам свои глубочайшие извинения за этот инцидент и за то, что не нашел в себе сил тогда признаться вам. Низкий поступок, низкое вранье!

– Дорогой Уотсон, – улыбнулся Холмс, – извинения я ваши принимаю и прошу вас не корить себя за произошедшее. Я решил подарить вам новую трубку единственно для того, чтобы вы не думали, что курение трубки – это опаснейшее предприятие в мире. Вовсе нет, трубка – удовольствие, равного которому найдется не так уж много вещей. Мне всего лишь хотелось, чтобы вы попробовали, а я вас научу, если моя помощь потребуется.

Я был благодарен Холмсу за его великодушие, а больше за то, что он, как я позже в этом убедился, не изменил своего ко мне отношения ни на йоту.

Тем же вечером, у камина, когда Холмс рассказывал мне о премудростях курения трубки, я спросил его, как же он понял, что случилось, и почему виноват в этом именно я. Холмс ответил так:

– Уотсон, никогда не лгите, если не можете при этом контролировать цвет своего лица: когда вы рассказывали мне ту байку о воре, который вломился к нам на Бейкер-стрит только для того, чтобы украсть мою трубку, щеки у вас были ярко алыми, а вид – донельзя виноватым. Если же отбросить все домыслы: у вас были обожжены усы, а в комнате явственно витал запах моего табака, из чего я заключил, что вы попытались закурить, но обожглись и выронили трубку. И потом, милый Уотсон, если уж врете, врите складно: вы просто не успели бы добежать из кухни в гостиную так, чтобы заметить вора – у вас же болела нога.

Объяснения Холмса меня удовлетворили, и я зарекся когда бы то ни было говорить ему неправду. Постепенно чувство стыда изгладилось из памяти и забылось окончательно, оставив только бесконечное уважение к уму и великодушию моего дорогого друга.

Впрочем, всем трубкам, несмотря на старания Холмса, я по-прежнему предпочитаю сигары.


End file.
